mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy
|affiliation = Mushroom Kingdom |friends = Princess Peach (Best Friend) Luigi (Love Interest) Rosalina Birdo Mario |rivals = Blaze the Cat (friendly rival) Waluigi Wendy O. Koopa |alignment = Good |creator = Gunpei Yokoi |enactor = Jessica Chisum (2000, Mario Tennis) Jen Taylor (2000-2003) Deanna Mustard (2003-present) |jpactor = Noriko Hidaka (Japanese DVD dub of Super Mario Bros film) Maya Okamoto (Japanese Nippon TV dub of Super Mario Bros Film) }} is the princess of Sarasaland. She debuted in Super Mario Land after she was kidnapped by the evil alien Tatanga after he had taken over the kingdom of Sarasaland and wanted to marry her and make Daisy his queen; however, she was eventually rescued by Mario. Although she rules Sarasaland, she resided in Mushroom Kingdom with Princess Peach. Daisy is Peach's close friend and Luigi's love interest. Daisy is a beautiful, sweet, athletic and energetic tomboy who participates in various sporting events. Princess Daisy is a fictional character from the ''Mario'' franchise. Princess Daisy was created to be the damsel-in-distress in Super Mario Land. Mario Tennis developers created evil version of Peach. Shigeru Miyamoto rejected the idea and game developers revived Princess Daisy. Overall, Princess Daisy appeared in most spin-offs with Waluigi. Profile Physical description Princess Daisy is a young woman, lightly tanned skin, with bright blue eyes, and short brown-orange hair that goes down to her shoulders and points upward. She wears a mixed yellow-orange dress with a green centered daisy brooch, white short gloves, white petal-shaped openings and collar, and daisy earrings with center blue-green gems. In the early days from Super Mario Land to Mario Party 3, Daisy had long brown-orange hair that goes down to her hips, making a more resembling of Peach. She wore a mixed yellow-orange with a bottom white petal-shaped dress, a green centered daisy brooch, white petal-shaped openings and collar, and earrings with green gems. In NES Open Tournament Golf and Mario Tennis, she wore a mixed yellow-orange with a bottom white petal-shaped top,'' a green centered daisy brooch, white petal-shaped openings and collar, and earrings with green gems. Personality traits Daisy was originally portrayed very similarly to Princess Peach; a sweet, innocent damsel-in-distress, even having the same voice actress as Peach. However, Daisy's personality was later redesigned to be of a sassy, spunky, feisty and energetic tomboy. Daisy likes shopping and dining at restaurants. During party and sporting events, Daisy does not like to lose. Daisy is tough and hard-headed; she tries to get what she wants. Daisy attempted to claim the Beauty Stamp, but she ran off crying after she did not receive it. Daisy was disappointed to Wario and Waluigi when they did not "learn anything" after Mario defeated Lucien. Daisy is also sensitive and rarely non-confident. Daisy was concerned for Luigi who fell upon Lucien's power. She thought that her team may not beat Lucien. Powers and abilities After Mario rescued Daisy, she was capable of her powers and abilities. Daisy can perform different physical activites without tiring herself; this gives Daisy better chances of winning. However, Daisy cannot control herself after somebody brainwashes her. Despite these potential flaws, Daisy has supernatural powers that help her survive (i.e. resist falling from extreme heights, resisting hazards). Daisy uses magic when she performs powerful moves. Daisy can summon flowers and daisies. In ''Mario Power Tennis, Daisy can perform the Flowerbed Return and Wonder Flower. When Daisy performs Flowerbed Return, she summons flowerbeds when she leaps. When Daisy performs Flower Power, white petals surround her racket and she hits the ball; whomever hits the ball is pushed away. Daisy can perform Bloom Blast in Mario Tennis Aces. Daisy walks on a trail of summoned daisy petals before hitting the ball. Daisy can summon flowers by performing the Flower Shot in Marios Hoops 3-on-3. When Daisy performs this move, flowers follow the ball's trail. Daisy uses the Flower Ball in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers. Her special ball summons scattered flowers; it confuses the opponents with the ball's location. In Super Sluggers, Daisy can perform the Flower Swing. When Daisy performs the move, a flower garden grows where the ball will land. In Mario Sports Mix, Daisy can perform a special shot: a fenced flower garden surrounds the opponents making the target easier to accurately hit. In Mario Golf: World Tour, Daisy victoriously summons flowers after she made an Eagle or Birdie. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Daisy's moveset is like Peach's, but she summons daisies or flowers instead of hearts. Daisy can summon rainbows. Only in ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Daisy summoned two rainbows with her hands, inflicting damage to aerial opponents. in Mario Strikers Charged.]] Daisy can summon crystals. Daisy can perform Crystal Smash! in Mario Strikers Charged. She summons orange crystals; they blast the opponent to the air whomever touches them. Princess Daisy can function for longer durations without tiring herself. Daisy can continuously perform physical activities, no matter its duration. In ''Mario Sports'' series, Daisy does not tire herself in sporting events: tennis, golf and baseball. Daisy can also resist falling from extreme heights. In Super Smash Bros. series, when Daisy is launched into the air, she lands hard to the ground. Daisy getting up or attacking while on floor, proving her extreme heights resistance. Despite Daisy touching hazards (i.e. lava, toxic river), she somewhat recovered from them. In Bomb Barge, Daisy is more likely to be pushed into the toxic rivers, but survive. When Bowser breathed fire on Daisy, she immediately reacted, saving her life. Daisy can double jump in Super Mario Run and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. She can also temporarily float in the air. Daisy can perform different physical activities in any condition. Daisy can play tennis, golf, soccer, baseball and perform in olympic events. As a tennis player, Daisy rarely misses hitting the ball when playing near the net. Daisy possesses superior technique with her racket. Daisy can fight opponents or victims with her body attacks. In Mario Party 3, Daisy was shocked to see Bowser standing behind her. She slapped Bowser with her hand, launching him to the sky. Like Peach, Daisy can shove opponents, resulting them to lose balance. Paraphernalia Daisy can master various tools and equipment. Daisy uses sport equipment during sport events. used her tennis racket to participate at tennis events (i.e. Mario Tennis Aces). Daisy uses the baseball bat during baseball events. Daisy uses the golf club during golf events. Although Daisy used her parasol several times, she can master her parasol. In Mario Party 3, Daisy used her parasol in Parasol Plummet to collect coins. The Peach Parasol in Mario Kart resembles Daisy's parasol. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Daisy performs Daisy Parasol to launch aerial opponents and glide. Weaknesses Princess Daisy faced Galeem and Dharkon in the World of Light. When Galeem unleashed its light beams, Daisy got caught in them and vaporized. The golden liquid made clones of Daisy among with other fighters. Daisy fell upon Dharkon's control after Galeem's defeat, this makes her unable to control her movements. Fighters found Daisy at the Dracula's Castle and reawakened her. Daisy recruited their party and defeated Galeem and Dharkon. Princess Daisy has been held captive twice. During the events of Sarasaland's invasion, Daisy was helpless when Tatanga kidnapped her and wanted her to become his queen. However, Mario rescued her upon Tatanga's defeat. In World of Light, Dharkon held Daisy captive until fighters rescued her. During sport events, the opponent can win against Daisy if they overcome her tactics. In Super Mario Run, Daisy can die when an enemy touches her while she is in her mini form. Daisy was lost when she was in Remix 10, but Mario found her in Area 30. Paraphernalia Tools Princess Daisy uses sporting equipment in Mario Sports spin-offs. The tennis racket was the first tool used in the game, it is used in tennis events. Daisy uses the baseball bat during baseball events. Daisy uses the golf club during golf events. *'Baseball Bat' *'Dice Block' **'Daisy Dice Block': Daisy's Dice Block with four 3's and two 4's. **'Friendly Dice Block': Daisy's personal Dice Block, her Dice Block consists 3, 4, 5 or any number that corresponds to the number of allies the player must add to his/her total roll. *'Golf club' *'Tennis racket' Transportation Daisy uses the kart and bike for racing events. Notably, Daisy owns a cruiser. *'Bike' *'Daisy Cruiser': Daisy owns a cruiser and may use it for transportation. *'Kart' Weapons *'Parasol': Daisy has used her parasol in a few games. It has been present in different ways: the color scheme on Peach Parasol appeared in Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, she used her parasol in her battle entrance and her up special. Daisy is known to not be a parasol user. It must be noted that she used her parasol in Mario Party 3 in her Parasol Plummet artwork. *'Turnip': Daisy does not use the turnip in any game, but uses it to attack opponents.. Biography Sarasaland invasion Princess Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland. Sarasaland has four kingdoms, Birabuto Kingdom, Muda Kingdom, Easton Kingdom and Chai Kingdom. Tatanga brainwashed the people in Sarasaland and conquered it. He kidnapped Daisy, plotted to marry her and to be his queen. When Mario learnt this incident, he traveled through the four kingdoms and fought Tatanga. Upon his defeat, Mario rescued Daisy and the people are free from Tatanga's control. Appearances ''Super Mario Land '' artwork.]] Daisy made her debut in ''Super Mario Land as the damsel-in-distress. Daisy will appear at the end of the game after the player defeats Tatanga. Other appearances List of game appearances Quotes Game data Behind the scenes Creation and development Gunpei Yokoi and his development team created a video game called Super Mario Land, a classic gameplay style of Super Mario Bros. where Mario explores Sarasaland to rescue Princess Daisy from Tatanga. During the development of Mario Tennis, Shigeru Miyamoto rejected the idea of evil version of Peach, WaluPeachie rom game developers; they revived Daisy. There are game descriptions that mention Daisy residing in Mushroom Kingdom. Portrayals *'Jen Taylor' was the voice actress of Princess Peach. She voiced Daisy since Mario Party 3. *'Deanna Mustard' currently voices Daisy since Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Trivia *Daisy is the first major Mario character to not be created by Shigeru Miyamoto. *It has been known that Daisy has a tomboyish personality. **This is shown by Daisy and Yoshi's tag team name in Mario Party 8 being Tomboy Trouble. **Most of her game descriptions or official websites refer her as a "tomboy". *In Mario is Missing!, there is a woman that provides the help information who has a strong resemblance to Princess Daisy in terms of appearance. However, it is not confirmed as to whether this character is Daisy or not. *Daisy was played by Samantha Matthis in the live-action movie Super Mario Bros., only she was a blonde, dinosaur/human hybrid and the princess of an alternate dimension called Dinohatten. *She was also in a series of comic books just titled "Gameboy Comics" which featured Tatanga escaping the Gameboy world and trying to take over the real world. In that, Daisy was his captive but didn't exactly show restraint. Instead of complaining of being a prisoner, she instead spent most of the issues just trying to politely talk Tatanga out of his conquest, since he was in love with her so she thought she could persuade him. *Daisy is the only Mario Kart: Double Dash!! newcomer not to be cut in any future Mario Kart game. Only she and Waluigi appeared in Mario Kart DS, while Waluigi was absent in Mario Kart 7, (though he was supposed to be in the game as a playable character). *Along with Waluigi, Daisy appears in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 as a playable character except Mario Party Advance. *Daisy was revived because some game developers have made an evil version of Peach named WaluPeachie, but Miyamoto rejected this idea. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, one of Peach's alternate costumes is based on Daisy's outfit and it even changes her appearance to closely resemble Daisy, while in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, it only became a recoloring of her appearance. **Peach no longer has the Daisy alternate costume after Daisy appears as a fighter in Ultimate. *In Luigi's Mansion, a picture of Daisy's model from Mario Tennis can be seen in a file, it was speculated that she was going to be the damsel in distress of the game because of this, but the plan got rejected and Mario has to get rescued instead. Gallery References See also: *Princess Peach *''Super Mario Land'' Navigation }}fr:Princesse Daisy de:Prinzessin Daisy pl:Daisy fi:Princess Daisy es:Princesa Daisy it:Principessa Daisy ja:/デイジー ru:Принцесса Дейзи nl:Princess Daisy zh:雏菊公主 no:Prinsesse Daisy da:Prinsesse Daisy pt-br:Princesa Daisy Category:Female Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Land Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Royalty Daisy Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Mario Kart Tour Characters Category:Characters Category:Pages with broken file links